812 Hell Hath No Yelling Fury
by Telekinesis
Summary: Episode 12 of my Season 8 of Charmed. But this is just a detailed summary.


**Episode.12**Hell Hath No Howling Fury

With Leo(Brian Krause) being gone, the group has been devistated. They could not believe that the Elders would do something to Leo after everything that he and the Charmed Ones have done for them. But the one hit hardest was Piper(Holly Marie Combs). The oldest sister locked her self away in her room, after trying to get intouch with the Elders, but failed. It seemed that the Elder's had found a way of preventing Paige from orbing "up there". Which was a smart thing on their part, or else each of them would have been blasted. With Piper being a emotional wreck, Phoebe(Alyssa Milano) and Paige(Rose McGowan) try and find a way to confort Piper, but they know that there is nothing that they can do for their big sister.

Down in the Underworld, Romain(guest staring Chris Evans) is pleased at how his plan to get rid of Leo worked out. For a moment that day, he thought that the Elders might figure him out. But they didn't. And now it was time for him to launch the second part of his plan. Closing his eyes, Romain summons the group of Furies, and talks to them about his plan and what he wants them to do. Knodding, they smoke out. Once they leave his lair, Romain summons a Banshee, and tells her the same thing. Except he leaves out the Furies.

Back in the Manor, up in the attic, Piper sits on the ground infront of the Book of Shadows, trying to find a way of bring her love back to her. Suddenly, the glass windows begin to shake and rattle before shattering inward, from a very high pitch scream. The Banche jumps through the window and looks down at Piper who had kneeled over into a fetal position with her hands over her ears. The demon began to adcance forward, until the band of Furies appeared just feets away. The two growled and snarled and began their way towards Piper. The Banshee then started a very long high scream, but the Furies contine forward, were the leader knocks Piper over and breaths into her. The door to the attic flies open when Phoebe, Paige, and Cole run through it to see what is going on. The furies quickly disappear, and the Banshee escapes quickly through one of the broken windows. Paige begins to go for Piper, but Phoebe holds her back. Piper breathes in heavly on her back and closes her eyes. Her clothes change to the red tattered cloth she wore once before when she was a Fury, her eyes changes, the black markings return to her face, her nails grow long and black. When she opens her eyes they're bright ice blue. Getting to her feet, Piper looks at her sisters and Cole then lets out a high pitch yell. Phoebe is the first to go in and try and take out Piper, but she gets thrown clear across the attic and into some shelvs. Paige charges Piper but gets blown backwards from Piper using her witch power against Paige. Cole then gives it a try, but he gets thrown towards Phoebe, but when he lands a large sharpe piece of wood from the shelvs' Phoebe crashed into is sent through Cole's side. After dealing with them, Piper vanishes in smoke.

**Paige:** "Did what I think just happen, happen?"  
**Phoebe:** "Half fury, half banshee... All in a very powerful witch."

Up in the Heaven's Piper appeared in a swirl of smoke before the whitelighters and Elders. Looking around, Piper opened her mouth revealing fangs and then let out another yell which sent all the whitelighters orbing away.

**Elder:** "How are you here? You don't have the power. Leave now."  
**Piper:** "You had no right."  
**Elder:** "I'm warning you..."  
**Piper:** "How dare you do that to him. To me!"  
Piper flicks her wrists and the Elder goes flying backwards  
**Piper:** "What gives you the right to play god! What gives you the right to decide who lives and who dies?"  
**Elder:** "Piper, it was for the best I reassure you. Now leave, or I will call for the others."  
**Piper:** "**No!** I am not finished with you and the rest of your kind. Bring him back."  
**Elder:** "We can't. We don't have that kind of power."  
**Piper:** "Liar!"

Snearing at the Elder, Piper blinked her eyes and the Elder exploded into nothing. Turning around, her eyes fell upon a large golden door. Piper knew that the others lied behind it. Stepping up to the door, Piper let out a powerful yell that created soundwaves that blew the door wide open. After she entered theh sounds of things being blown up, screams. Smoke glides through the opening of the door.

Back in the Manor, Paige watches over Chris, while Phoebe patches up Cole's side. But once she is done, Cole ends up doing something totaly out of no-where. He kisses her. One kiss leads to another, till they move to Phoebe's bedroom.

In the Heavens, Piper walks out of the chamber that the Elders were found together in. Luckily some Elders managed to escape with their lives, where as others met death. Looking up to the clouds, Piper took in a heavy breath and wiped blood of the side of her face. Taking in one final breath, Piper smoked out only to reappear in the manor. Several hours passed since Phoebe and Cole's intimate moment, and Phoebe had realized what she and him had just done. The gang was surprised by Piper's reappearance and were taken off-guard. They finally ended up getting Piper knocked out and dragged her up to the attic where they placed her in the crystal cage. But Phoebe felt that it was something that she had to do, so she sent Paige and Cole to watch over Chris while she tried and talked to Piper.

**Phoebe:** "Piper listen to me, you got to snap out of this."  
**Piper:** "Ahhh! Whats the point?"  
**Phoebe:** "The point is that this is not you. You are not a fury Piper. You are not a banshee. You are a mother and a sister and a witch."  
**Piper:** "I was also a wife! But not no more!"  
**Phoebe:** "Piper--"  
**Piper:** "No! Don't Piper me Phoebe! They took him from me! Again! They took Leo away and killed him. After everything we've been through, after everything he's done for them, after everything we've done for them they took him away! They took the love of my life away... And I can't get him back. And I won't change back."  
**Phoebe:** "We'll find a way to bring you back. We'll check with the Elders."  
**Piper:** "The Elders are dead! Atleast most of them."  
**Phoebe:** "What? How!"  
**Piper:** "I got up there and I killed them just like they killed Leo. Unexpectingly. And you want to know something Pheebs? I liked it. I loved killing them watching them plead and beg for their lives. Then I showed **no** mercy just like they didn't show Leo any."  
**Phoebe:** "Piper... Please come back."  
**Piper:** "I have no reason any more Phoebe. I've lost all reason."  
**Phoebe:** "No you haven't. Theres Chris, do you remeber him? He needs you, he needs you to be his mother. Not a half fury half banshee half witch mother. But a human mother... And then theres me and Paige, we can't survive without you, we need you. You keep this family together... And then there's me, I'm going to have a baby and I need my sister there to help me find a way to save him. I can't do it with out you Piper. I need you."  
**Piper:** "Phoebe..."  
**Phoebe:** "No, now until you decide to come back to us your stuck here."

And with that being said Phoebe left Piper in the attic to mold things over. Hours later Piper finally came down and joined Phoebe, Paige and Cole in the kitchen. Phoebe met her half way and embraced Piper in a tight hug where her big sister ended up breaking down.


End file.
